


Coffee And A Little Hate

by ntheonlycha



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntheonlycha/pseuds/ntheonlycha
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr 04/30/16{“He laughs to himself over it and thinks, at least for today, he’ll make Hakyeon suffer. Suffer like Hongbin is right now.”}





	Coffee And A Little Hate

He doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t want to enter the building as he stands and stares before the large glass windows. A hand pushes almost forcefully on his back and he stumbles helplessly through the door, immediately feeling the split second of pure confusion his body goes through while being hit with the cool breeze of the air conditioner replacing the heat from the outdoors, the freedom. He groans lowly enough that no one else can hear, blinking his eyes because they’re still adjusting just as much. The lights are dim inside this small café and the walls are painted different shades of browns and tans in attempt resemble the colors the coffee and treats they sell. It’s not the prettiest, but he appreciates the effort.

It smells nice, at least, like mocha and freshly baked bread. And it’s pleasant, making him smile momentarily before the man with him opens his fucking mouth.

“Ah, there you go,” he says, eyes glowing like his one and only purpose in life has been fulfilled.

His face falls as fast as he blinks, turning to glare at him and his stupid grin.

There are quite a large number of people in the café. Their whispers are plentiful, but not loud, and soft music he can fall asleep to plays through the ceiling speakers. The atmosphere is quite relaxing, actually.

Hongbin sighs loudly, exaggeratedly, but he’s still not sure if it was heard by the only person he wants to acknowledge him.

“Hey, baby, they have those jelly-filled pastries you like!” he says, happily, with a gasp that he certainly didn’t need to make. “Look!”

Hongbin turns toward Hakyeon to witness him with his hands pressed against the glass of the counter. He hates when people lean on that, when they ogle and get their dirty fingerprints all over the place. He hates when Hakyeon calls him ‘baby’ in public.

“Don’t call me that,” he says, voice stern, yet whisper soft at the same time.

“I’ll buy you one,” Hakyeon speaks like he’s already long made that decision. “Do you want coffee? It smells good… I might get some. Or maybe a latte?”

Hongbin looks back up at the menu. It’s long and extensive and he really doesn’t care enough to go through it. “Anything’s fine,” he goes along with.

“Okay,” Hakyeon miraculously accepts that. “Go sit down and I’ll order. A large group is about to walk in and there aren’t many seats.”

There is indeed a crowd entering behind them that has Hongbin slouching his shoulders at the sight. He sees a free table in the back corner that’s open—lots of space and four chairs. He thinks it would be nice to rest his feet since he walked pretty far to get here.

“Just go,” Hakyeon says urgently, staring intently at the people forming a line behind them. His eyes are big and buggy and weird when he’s like this. Hongbin hands him his wallet, and he scoffs, “I’m paying, silly.”

Silly, huh. Hilarious. “I’m not a fucking girl,” Hongbin spits back, annoyed and narrowing his eyes at the elder.

“I never said you were.” He’s smiling softly, turning back around to step up to the register.

So Hongbin claims that seat in the back, sitting to the wall, spreading his arms over the table in frustration. He hates this all so much. “It will be fun,” Hakyeon had said. “We’ve never had a coffee date before.” Yeah, no shit. Hongbin hates them. “We can just, you know, sit and talk and enjoy.” Ugh.

He thinks how he hates Hakyeon for bringing him here, hates his own legs for walking his brain to this very spot just to meet him. He hates how Hakyeon is even wearing a trendy, casual tuxedo-like piece of work, like he’s purposely trying to impress Hongbin. Well, it’s not working. Hongbin’s dressed in jeans and a flimsy green flannel he wears at least once a week. He doesn’t feel bad, though. Hakyeon should know what to expect by now.

He glances back at Hongbin, flashing a smile that only makes Hongbin’s eyes roll so hard that it hurts for a moment. He thinks he has never hated Hakyeon more right now. He hates how nice he is to the people around him, how his smile never fades even when some guy rudely pushes past him. He hates how he notices Hakyeon has a hair out of place, sticking up in the back, and he’ll never notice it on his own. He hates how, as Hakyeon’s ‘boyfriend,’ it’s somehow automatically his responsibility to tell him, to fix it, so he doesn’t have to get embarrassed. He laughs to himself over it and thinks, at least for today, he’ll make Hakyeon suffer. Suffer like Hongbin is right now.

But it doesn’t seem like Hakyeon ever suffers. He’s on his way toward Hongbin, two coffees in hand and a paper bag being held by just a few fingers. There’s a large smile on his face, pausing when a small child bolts in front of him, followed by a worried mother. He hates how Hakyeon will one day want kids.

He takes a seat directly across from Hongbin, placing the paper bag down between them on the table. “That’s for you.”

“You didn’t get anything?” He questions, thinking about how he hates that Hakyeon might just sit and watch him eat alone.

“Coffee,” Hakyeon says as he lifts up his cup, bringing it up to his lips, taking such a small sip that it’s almost frustrating. They’re going to be here forever.

In order to advert his attention from the man in front of him, the very man leaning his cheek against his fist, smiling lightly, observing him like a little kid, Hongbin reaches for the bag, pulling it in towards him. Unsurprisingly, it is the pastry Hakyeon had excitedly pointed out earlier. He leans his nose into the bag, breathing in the freshly baked smell that lingers, and reaches in for it. Hakyeon’s chuckles are annoying, but he doesn’t want to give him the pleasure of acknowledging them. He takes a small bite just to taste, easily finding out that it really is delicious, flaky and soft, and still slightly warm on the inside. Raspberry, he guesses.

“So, how are you?” Hakyeon asks during his fourth bite, but he doesn’t answer. Can’t he see he’s still chewing? He’s not an animal.

“Do you really want to ask me that right now?”

“You seem happy,” he says as a matter of fact. “Is that good? You know you’re moaning, right? It’s cute.”

Hongbin stops, putting the pastry down atop the bag. “You’re just enjoying this so much, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” he blinks, attempting to appear innocent, but still smirking slightly, his fingers laced together to hold his chin. It’s so infuriating. He knows exactly what he’s doing—he knows Hongbin way too well. “I haven’t seen you in a few days and this is perfect.”

Right. He’ll play along. “Sure, yeah, it’s good. Want some? Or are you just going to continue taking baby sips from your coffee and staring at me?”

“I don’t want to burn my tongue,” he responds with defensively, glancing down at the coffee cup in his hand.

Hongbin sips at his own—it’s really not that hot. He’s glancing out the window quietly, thinking about how it might be interesting if he starts texting Wonsik right now. Hakyeon really hates it when he does and uses all those hearts in their messages. That could be fun.

But he stops when he hears the chair beside him screech horribly against the floor. Hakyeon sits beside him, scooting in close enough that he feels trapped between him and the wall. God, he hates this.

“What are you doing?” He asks slowly, enunciating under his rough tone.

Hakyeon shrugs easily, like nothing Hongbin ever does affects him, and says, “I won’t watch you this way.”

“Fine, whatever.” It is better, though.

Hakyeon picks a piece off the pastry, and it’s Hongbin who’s watching him this time. He eats it, licking a crumb off his finger after, and it’s then that their gazes fully connect for the first time this date. Hongbin accidentally stares blatantly, thinking Hakyeon’s incredibly sensual in such subtle ways. His heartbeat picks up.

“I love you.” Fuck, he noticed. Hakyeon’s entire demeanor changes, he’s already so close, but he still leans in closer, leaving the air between them uncomfortably warm.

Hongbin immediately backs away, lifting his coffee cup to his lips, muttering, “Fuck you,” before taking an emergency sip.

Hakyeon only leans in more, tilting his neck to keep their eyes connected, letting his fingers sprawl atop Hongbin’s upper thigh under the table.  His tone grows soft, concerned even, “You know I told you I’d be up for that if you—”

Hongbin jolts, stopping him the only way he knows how. Outtalking him. “I hate you,” he blurts out. “I hate you so much.”

And he pulls back, sitting firmly and straight within his chair, hand over his mouth because this is all funny to him. His laugh is light and fluttery, just like how Hongbin’s stomach feels right now.

He doesn’t like dating. It’s all silly to him. They’ve been together long enough that none of this really matters. He’d rather be at home, sleeping, watching TV alone in his room, and Hakyeon knows this. He enjoys doing things with Hakyeon. Last week they went hiking up a mountain and he wailed just halfway through it because he swore his calves were going to give out, but it was fun once Hakyeon began whining with him. They were miserable together. Or that time they went bowling and the ball slipped backwards out of Hakyeon’s grasp as he was about to swing his arm forward. He couldn’t get off the floor for five whole minutes he was laughing so hard.

But this, sitting side by side, coffee and desserts, talking while in a crowded café is not his idea of a good time. There are much better places for them to talk.

They quiet down, drinking their coffee and pulling pieces off the pastry until there’s nothing but crumbs left. Hongbin calms slightly, listening to the music and Hakyeon’s soft humming he’s not even sure he’s aware he’s doing.

He glances at the elder, staring silently until he notices, and then he runs his fingers gently through Hakyeon’s hair, mentally admitting defeat, and taming the loose strands back into place.

Hakyeon’s lips curve naturally into a smile that Hongbin can’t seem to look away from. “Ready to get out of here?”

He blinks a few times, nodding.

It’s darker outside than it was when they first arrived. They walk with shoulders together and Hakyeon’s fingers brushing against his own.

“You don’t really hate me, do you?” He asks, tone smug and lips way too close to his cheek for the public viewing.

Hongbin sighs dramatically, taking his time in hopes he’ll make Hakyeon sweat a little. But he’s patient—as always. Hongbin leans on his side a little as they walk, folding his hand around Hakyeon’s in between them, squeezing slightly, but he never actually answers.

Hakyeon smiles.


End file.
